Saved From Seclusion
by JotaroxKakyoin
Summary: AU Where Kakyoin and Jotaro grew up together as close friends in a city that Dio rules over, but Kakyoin is banished to the Seclusion. When they meet again years later, Jotaro has a plan to get Kakyoin back in the city, but something deadly and unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

Kakyoin, at this point, had been banished from the city for over three years. He was forgotten, an outcast, and had been for near his entire life. He lived in the city's junkyard, a place they called the Seclusion, which was a place for people who brought no benefit to the city through their chosen jobs. There were plenty of people there, but they had a tendency to stay far away from each other. Today, in the late afternoon while sitting at the docks by the ocean, Kakyoin had been watching a maglev train from the city pull into the rundown train station. He wasn't sure why the train was there, but he hoped it had something to do with food. The last time he ate was yesterday morning. To his surprise, however, he saw Jotaro climb out of the train, a briefcase in hand, a hat on his head- and- the same trench coat he always wore in high school.

Kakyoin wanted Jotaro, more than anything, to look at him- even though Jotaro wasn't allowed to help him in any way.

Jotaro instead looked back toward the interior of the train, then took a few steps back as another, older man with long, blond hair and a hat stepped out onto the cracked concrete. He was also carrying a briefcase. Kakyoin could only cower and cringe as Jotaro and the older man took in the state of their surroundings. Jotaro looked disgusted.

The older man's gaze paused by the docks, where Kakyoin was sitting, and when he pointed, Jotaro's gaze followed… There were those vibrant, crystal blue eyes that Kakyoin knew well- that was a subconscious thought, and Kakyoin hadn't realized it, but he knew one thing- Jotaro was here, right now, in front of him. if he could just get him alone-

Now the pair were walking his direction, but their eyes weren't focused on Kakyoin or the docks, but on the sea. Had Jotaro achieved his dream, so unlike Kakyoin himself? Had he finally become the marine biologist he always dreamed of being? Kakyoin hoped he did. But hope was a fragile, fleeting thing- nothing one could count on. That was how Kakyoin had ended up here- in this junkyard, a place for the unneeded, a place for those who weren't able to contribute to society- a place for those who dared to hope.

The pair were now only yards away, and Kakyoin took this chance to hide behind the heaps of garbage and litter that resided everywhere. when they reached the docks, Kakyoin peeked over the pile he was hiding behind and saw Jotaro- he looked like he was looking for something, but whatever it was wasn't in the water. The older man had, at this point, knelt down, placing his briefcase on the ground, unlatching it. He looked up, softly calling Jotaro's attention to the task at hand. Jotaro briefly apologized, his deep voice reaching Kakyoin's ears, and repeated the other man's actions, and scooted a little bit closer to the edge of the dock- to retrieve a sample, would be an easy and accurate guess. Kakyoin looked on silently as the older man gave quick instructions to Jotaro, pointing further down the beach, around the corner of a large pile of coincidental junk. Jotaro nodded and turned back to his work as the man picked up his briefcase and walked around the of the garbage until he was out of sight. Jotaro paused from his work then, turning around and giving one more searching glance before turning back.

Kakyoin saw this as the perfect opportunity.

His eyes were stuck on Jotaro, a feeling of that fleeting hope filling him-

He heard a crunch and the scrape of metal against concrete.

Kakyoin had stepped on an aluminum can.

How cliche.

Jotaro, giving into human nature, turned around quickly, and was very surprised to see a rather skinny Kakyoin looking back up at him. "K-Kakyoin?," Jotaro stuttered, which he never did, and dropped his test tube, spilling polluted, salty water across the paved ground. "U-um… Hi?," Kakyoin said nervously. Jotaro rushed forward, however, and embraced Kakyoin tightly. Kakyoin hugged him back, or at least tried to, but that sort of thing is kind of hard with your arms pinned at your sides. Jotaro sighed as a rush of relief swept over him."Kakyoin… I thought i might never see you again," He said softly, releasing his long-lost friend. Kakyoin looked back up at him- Jotaro was at least 7 inches taller than himself-and sighed and stepped forward, embracing him again. Jotaro hugged him back.

Jotaro, as if only realizing it now, pulled Kakyoin away to look at his shriveling figure. "Kakyoin, when was the last time you ate?"

"U-um.. sometime y-yesterday.." he stuttered, clearly ashamed at his situation.

Jotaro paused, looking over his surroundings, ensuring that his professor was not, and would not be, heading back towards his best student. He grabbed Kakyoin by the arm, which was not hard, and pulled him toward the train.

"Okay, Kakyoin, I'm going to offer you something… it's up to you what you want, really."

"What is it, Jotaro?"

"I-I'm going to sneak you back into the city."

Kakyoin was quiet for a moment before saying,"I-I'm not s-so sure about this, Jotaro… what about the older man you came here with?"

Jotaro gave him a funny look."You mean my professor?" Kakyoin gave a brief nod before turning his attention back to the train station. Kakyoin's stomach growled hungrily, which made Jotaro give Kakyoin a knowing look. That made Kakyoin turn away in shame.

Once they had reached the immobile train, Jotaro swiftly and softly picked up Kakyoin by the waist and placed him in one of the open train cars, knowing he would be unable to do it himself. Kakyoin seemed to shrivel back more, away from Jotaro. Jotaro joined Kakyoin, hauling himself into the car, pretending he didn't notice. It hurt him seeing Kakyoin like this, and it hurt more to see him cower away. How else could he take care of him? Jotaro knew that those who lived in the Seclusion were as good as criminals, and harboring any of the Secluded might as well have been a sentence to the quarantines, where those who were mentally ill were sent to. But.. He couldn't stand knowing he could have helped his best friend but left him to die. He was even wearing the same school uniform he was banished in, but it was now ripped and tattered.

"U-um.. Jotaro?" Kakyoin questioned softly, which bright Jotaro back from his thoughts. "Oh.. Uh.. Sorry," he apologized, his tone sincere. "No, you're not," Kakyoin teased, the resurfaced memory from his last years in the city school making him smile. Jotaro gave him a half smile back; he was never one to really smile. "Come on," Jotaro said, motioning to the door at the right end of the train car. Kakyoin silently followed Jotaro as he pulled open a seemingly flawless door- a silver, metal door, which, unlike any door Kakyoin had seen for the past three years, didn't squeak. They walked through a total of four train cars before they were in the dining car. It was empty.

It was full of food.

More specifically, it was full of food from the city, which wasn't rotting away at the place they dumped the city's garbage. It was good, precious food, which no one else would dare share with a Secluded such as himself.

Then he realized it.

Jotaro was risking his life…

So he could…

So he could live.

Kakyoin gave a frantic look up towards Jotaro, who was already looking at him with the look of his own that said, 'you'd better do as I say'. Kakyoin knew Jotaro would force him to eat if he had to, but Kakyoin couldn't find it in himself to either advance or retreat. So they stood there, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

They were interrupted by the sound of heavy boots and a door opening and closing. Jotaro cursed. "Quick," he said, "hide under the table." Kakyoin did as he was told, ducking under the low tablecloth that Jotaro had lifted up for him.

Kakyoin pulled his thin legs to his skinny chest, restraining them with his arms as Jotaro quickly poured himself a glass of water. The soft sound of the metal door open and close made Kakyoin tense. "Jotaro, wry aren't you done yet?" The older man questioned. "I was thirsty, Mr. Speedwagon, but I'll get back to work in a little bit." came Jotaro's smooth reply. "Alright… I'm going to bed, since we have an early start tomorrow. You should do the same." And with that, Speedwagon left, the door closing softly behind him. After a couple of seconds, Jotaro said,"Alright, Kakyoin, you can come out now."

Kakyoin obeyed once again, lifting the tablecloth up and peeking up at him. _He's cute.._ Jotaro didn't even realize he had thought that, he was too busy helping Kakyoin stand. _He's too skinny…_ Jotaro was thinking instead. "Kakyoin, you have to eat something."

"I have been eating things."

"For example…?"

"Um.. I had an apple yesterday."

"How much of an apple?"

"Maybe.. um..."

Jotaro sighed, then turned towards the counter, placing his hands on the counter, wondering what food to give Kakyoin.

"Just as stubborn as before, huh?" Jotaro asked.

"Same could be said for you." Kakyoin smartly replied. Another half smile. That lifted his spirits somewhat. Jotaro sighed and pulled himself up from the counter, walking around it instead. He rummaged through a cabinet before pulling a bunch of bananas out and setting them in front of Kakyoin. "You're not leaving until you finish all of these." Jotaro said, folding his arms over his chest.

Kakyoin looked around, not wanting to meet Jotaro's gaze. Jotaro only stood there,

And waited.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin had eaten. Guiltily, of course, but he had. He didn't want to cause Jotaro any trouble, but here he was, on the floor next to Jotaro's bed with an unbelievably soft blanket and pillow, which kept him very warm.

He hadn't felt like this since he was in the city…

The city.

He despised the place because of his memories, but it wasn't bad. It was only what he remembered.

That wasn't the prettiest memory, either, though-

He paused his thoughts to listen to the near silence- 'near' because Jotaro's deep, soft snores cut through it. _Why does he want to take me back to the city? It makes no sense…_ His thoughts trailed off as he slipped into a silent sleep.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin was ripped from his tranquil sleep by a bang on the door. "Time to get up!," said the voice, who Kakyoin assumed could only be Speedwagon. The sound of his heavy footsteps retreating down the hall made Kakyoin release a breath he didn't know he was holding in. When he couldn't heard Jotaro's snoring, he became frantic, and began to look around, and when his eyes landed on the large figure at a small desk, he gave a small sigh of relief.

He pulled himself up from the makeshift sleep mat and walked quietly towards Jotaro. He softly tapped the larger man on the shoulder, which, much to Kakyoin's surprise, made him jump. The picture frame, which Kakyoin had just noticed, In his hand was facedown on the table, covered by Jotaro's overly large hand. He cleared his throat, and that was when Kakyoin noticed that Jotaro was… Blushing?

 _He's.. Cute…_

Kakyoin could think of no other word to describe it. Cute. He hadn't ever used that word to describe any man before, only women. His thoughts were interrupted by a light red-faced Jotaro, who cleared his throat again. "S-sorry Jotaro, I didn't realize that you were doing something private." Said Kakyoin, but Jotaro only shook his head. "It's fine, I didn't realize you were awake." Jotaro's blush had faded to a light pink by this time, just barely brushing his cheeks. "Well," Jotaro said,"I need to get back to work, so I'll see you later- with some food." Jotaro stood up and grabbed the briefcase on the desk while tucking the picture into a hidden pocket inside his trench coat. He reached for the door, then stopped, turning around and walking towards Kakyoin. He reached over and ruffled Kakyoin's hair- it was something they used to do each other, before Kakyoin left.

Kakyoin smiled at Jotaro's back as he walked out the door.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin was asleep by the time Jotaro got back. Jotaro hated to admit it, even to himself, but he found Kakyoin cute- especially when he was sleeping. After he shut the door, he allowed his gaze to linger a few extra seconds on his friend's face. He set his briefcase on the desk and pulled the picture of his three-year-old daughter, Jolyne, and looked at it. Her chubby, smiling face made him smile back at her- even if it wasn't a full one. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world. More than anyone else in the world.

Or maybe he just didn't know he did love someone more yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakyoin woke up. He didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that he wished he could go back to sleep. He was pretty hungry, too, but food was uncommon where he lived. He'd have to look for some later. He opened his eyes, only to see a ceiling above him. _That hadn't been there before, had it?_ He thought. He sat up, only to remember the events of the day prior. Kakyoin groaned. _Why, Jotaro?_ He must remember the threat of punishment given by the government. _The Secluded were not to be fed, seen with any citizen, or talked to._ Kakyoin remembered the last bit of the harsh rule. _If these rules are violated, the immediate punishment is death._

Kakyoin shivered at the thought. He didn't want Jotaro to die- especially now, after they had found each other again. He couldn't let Jotaro die. He wouldn't let him die. That was when he realized Jotaro was watching him as his flurry of emotions passed.

Kakyoin blushed lightly and turned away. "I see that you're up, Kakyoin, so how about getting up and eating something?," said Jotaro. Kakyoin slightly nodded in agreement, pulling the covers off and pulling himself off of the sleep mat. He saw two large pieces of butter-smothered toast on a paper plate. "I thought we could share," Jotaro said. "Okay, but you take the bigger piece," Kakyoin said.

"No way, you need it."

"you're bigger than me."

"So? I can get food whenever I want. _You_ can't."

"Do you see how small I am? I could barely finish those bananas yesterday."

"Well, then, you're going to barely finish the bigger piece of toast. We aren't arguing about this anymore."

Kakyoin sighed and reached for the bigger piece of toast and reluctantly began to eat it. Jotaro wore a small smirk of victory as he picked up the other piece of toast. They ate in silence, occasionally glancing up or down at each other. "What time is it?," Kakyoin asked, after swallowing the bite of toast. Even after being banished to the Seclusion, manners were still important to Kakyoin. Jotaro checked his watch before saying,"It's six. I'm planning to go to bed in about a half hour, because tomorrow we're collecting a special type of phytoplankton."

"Well, don't let me keep you awake"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh, what a good boy. Just make sure you go to bed before me, okay?"

"How about we go to bed at the same time?"

"How do I know I can trust you not to stay up after me? Especially after all these years, how can I know how you've changed?"

"Kakyoin, don't you think I think the same about you?"

Kakyoin paused at his comment, realizing their conversation had gone from playful to serious. He didn't hesitate before saying:

"Of course I do. I can see it as plain as day on your face when you try to figure me out. Could you expect any less from a f-friend of th-thirteen years?" Kakyoin had begun to tear up by the end of his sentence. Jotaro watched Kakyoin silently from his position. He hadn't realized how weak his friend's emotional barrier was. Jotaro took a step forward, wrapping Kakyoin gently in an embrace with his large, muscled arms. Kakyoin threw his own skinny arms around Jotaro, even though they couldn't fit all the way around his body. After a few more moments, Kakyoin began to shed the tears of the three years he wouldn't dare cry.

The pair stood there for a good hour. Towards the end of that hour, the pair had sunk to the floor, Kakyoin's head resting on Jotaro's chest, and Jotaro hugging Kakyoin like a mother would hold a long lost child.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro woke up that morning at 2:45 a.m. He knew it was 2:45 because he had set his watch alarm for that time specifically, and it was now beeping rather annoyingly. His back was sore, which meant he wasn't on his bed. He clicked the button on his watch and attempted to sit up, but he was holding something that prevented him from doing so. There was something on his chest, and whatever it was, it was light. He hasn't brought his teddy bear, had he? He looked down, realizing that the something was a someone, and that the it was a he. _We fell asleep together?_ The memories from the night prior hit him like a wave in the deep ocean. _Kakyoin must've been more tired than I realized,_ he thought. He cradled Kakyoin's small, skinny figure against his chest to secure him before standing up and shuffling over to his bed. He pushed the heavy blanket to the end of the bed before setting Kakyoin down on the bed. He then tucked Kakyoin in, just like he did with Jolyne. That brought memories of her to his mind, so he pulled out her picture, his large fingers brushing the thin glass placed over the picture. He then gently placed it on the desk and got ready for the day.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro decided to wake Kakyoin up to a gentle shaking of his shoulder. He woke up with a groan."What, what?" He asked, blinking a few times to clear his vision. "Come on, get up, Kakyoin," Jotaro said." The train's going to leave soon, so you need to be awake, okay?" Kakyoin was sitting up now, rubbing his eyes. There was a hiss of steam from the train in the distance, and that made him really wake up. He put his hands on his lap and looked around until he found Jotaro. "Oh. Uh. Okay, I'll wake up then," he said, awkwardly smiling. Jotaro chuckled, then retreated to the seemingly tiny desk, opening the briefcase to reveal tens of testing tubes filled with polluted ocean water. The only difference between the tubes was that a few of them were glowing. "See these tubes?," Jotaro asked. "They have a special phytoplankton in them. We use these to make medicine, and luckily, a little goes a long way. A pair of marine biologists get to come down here every year, the professor and his, or her, top student." Kakyoin nodded in understanding. "What do you need the medicine for?" He asked.

Jotaro looked shocked. He was. _I guess when the talk about the Seclusion, they really mean it, if he doesn't know about Klaryosis. "_ Well," Jotaro started, "while you were gone, there was an outbreak of the disease called Klaryosis. In the first stage, the symptoms start out like those of the common cold, and then, after about two days, the second stage occurs. The affected person has symptoms that make it seem like they have pneumonia. About a day after that, they go into the third stage, and they need to be hospitalized for a stroke or heart attack, and usually go into a coma about three days later, in the fourth stage. Also, once the inflicted person enters the third stage, this medicine won't work. The mortality rate is usually around sixty percent, but it fluctuates often. And that's why we need this phytoplankton."

Kakyoin had been listening intently to his entire speech, and a feeling of dread set in. "Are our friends..

dead?" Jotaro contemplated this for a minute before answering," If you're talking about Polnareff, Abdul, and Mr. Joester, they're fine. They were actually in the first working group that received the vaccine." Kakyoin nodded, relieved. With a jerk, the train began to move, which made Jotaro lose his balance, and he fell into Kakyoin. The pair fell to the ground, rolling over until Kakyoin rested on top of Jotaro. Both Kakyoin and Jotaro broke into fierce blushes. "Are you okay?," Jotaro asked. Kakyoin was still bright red when he answered,"Uh.. Yeah, I- I'm okay. But, um…," he paused, the feel of Jotaro's strong arms around him making him impossibly red. "Could you maybe… Um.. Let me go?" Jotaro then realized his arms were so tight around Kakyoin that there was no way he could move. He let him go quickly and helped Kakyoin up. "Um.. Sorry," Jotaro said. "It- it's okay," he replied, still heavily blushing. They sat in an awkwardly cute silence for the next half hour as they waited to get to the city.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro spent two thirds of the half hour contriving a plan to sneak Kakyoin into the city. 'Most', because of the.. Listed events above. Everything had an awkward air because of the… 'accident'. He tried his best not to let the picture of Kakyoin blushing in his head let him get distracted. He needed to focus, since this was the climax of his plan. Almost. He forced the image out of his head. The plan was.. _Cute?_ He openly smacked his forehead. How was he supposed to help Kakyoin if he couldn't focus on the thing that could save him? He couldn't, but he had to find a way. This time, when Kakyoin came into his mind, he embraced the picture. Kakyoin was cute. He was almost as cute as Jolyne.

Wait! What was he doing? He couldn't think Kakyoin was that cute! Could he? What was this feeling he had had before, but was now amplified? Could he… Could he have feelings for Kakyoin?

That thought, to the logical part of his brain, was even more absurd, and if it weren't for the other half, it wouldn't have had a problem shoving it away. But the sensitive, emotional part of his brain held on to it for, seemingly, dear life. No matter what he did, Kakyoin didn't leave his mind.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin watched in disbelief as a storm of emotions passed over Jotaro's face. He even smacked his hand against his forehead (which, in all honesty, made Kakyoin jump). He couldn't believe what he was witnessing, since Jotaro rarely showed any emotion whatsoever. His face was typically neutral and/or uncaring. When the incoherent mutterings started, Kakyoin was sure he was in a dream. Nothing like this had ever happened. After about another thirty seconds, Kakyoin began to seriously worry for his friend's mental state, so he awkwardly placed a hand on Jotaro's shoulder and said,"Jotaro, are you okay?" Those two actions made Jotaro come to reality and he immediately turned toward Kakyoin, his eyes momentarily wild before he quickly composed himself. "Sorry," he said, giving the slightest sigh,"I was.. Uh.. Just going over the plan again." Kakyoin looked at him. "Speaking of the plan, could you tell it to me?" He said. "Um.. So… This, uh, may come off a bit offensive, but I was, uh…" He trailed off (seriously, this is probably the most offensive plan ever.. I feel bad for Kakyoin). "Well, I was planning to have you curl into a luggage crate… Considering how, um, skinny you are?" He waited for Kakyoin's approval or total denial. Kakyoin (please help me Lord) nodded very slowly. "You see, there was no other plan I could think of, and considering that you-" Jotaro cut himself off abruptly, realizing that he had almost told Kakyoin about when his (cute) face was stuck in his mind. He cleared his throat. He had never, not once in his life, been like… Well, _this._ He hadn't ever stuttered so much, or been unable to talk, or had his mental state in such a state of disaster. There must be something he was missing. There had to be. He thought back to the 'amplified' feeling. It was still there, as strong as his beating heart. He stilled his hurricane of thoughts so he could revive the memory of the watered down feeling. Here it was… Jolyne's mother… Her mother? What did that dead b**** have to do with anything? What did the feeling have to do with her?

 _Oh, dear Lord, help me…_ He thought. _Please, tell me what is wrong with me_. _I very well remember this feeling now, but who could allow this?_ He couldn't believe he could have felt this way about another person… not this intensely, at least. He recognized it.

He… He was in…

He was in love with Kakyoin.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Here you guys go! i have at least five chapters ready to copy/paste, so here's 2 of approximately 5 chaps. :D

Visit my tumblr here: blog/jotaroxkakyoin

(kinda new to tumblr so i don't have much but whatever)


	3. Chapter 3

Kakyoin sat in silence. It wasn't completely awkward, seeing how Jotaro was obviously lost deep in thought.

He had his own thoughts running around. First would be, _why would Jotaro even suggest such a thing? That was offensive, even if he wasn't really trying to be offensive, couldn't he have come up with a better plan? Especially after all that time._ He took a peek at Jotaro's watch. They had five more minutes on the maglev train before they would be at the train station. He needed Jotaro's mind back. He reached out and tugged on Jotaro's sleeve.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro felt a tug on his sleeve. His immediate thought was, _Jolyne?_ He looked down and saw Kakyoin.

Kakyoin.

 _Kakyoin._

He went through a list of things they had to do when they got together. First, they would have to meet each other's parents. Oh, and he'd definitely have to show Kakyoin his daughter, Jolyne.(Jotaro doesn't realize he's staring at Kakyoin, which made Kakyoin blush.) A blushing Kakyoin was even better. When he blushed, his cheeks resembled the coloring of a cherry. It was adorable. There was another tug on his sleeve. He immediately snapped to attention. Clearing his throat, he said,"Yes, Kakyoin?"

"Um.. Well, Jotaro, there's only a couple of minutes before we'll be stopping, so… Um… Yeah." Kakyoin finished rather awkwardly.

Jotaro found it adorable.

"Oh, sorry. I seemed to have lost track of time." He checked his watch and cursed. He looked at Kakyoin, who was still lightly blushing. (He found it adorable again; inside he was a wreck)

There was a jerk of the train that this time both the men were ready for. Jotaro cursed again (use your imagination). "Come on, Kakyoin! If we want to make it to the cargo car, we have to hurry!" Jotaro said, scribbling something on a piece of paper before grabbing Kakyoin's hand (how could he resist?) And pulling the door open, leading him down the narrow hallway. Jotaro knew very well that he and professor Speedwagon were the only two that were originally on the train, and his bedroom was in the opposite direction. (The train is remotely operated.) He found a rather large crate that was empty- most of the crates were empty for just in case situations, and besides, men don't need much luggage space. (Sorry, women.) Kakyoin stepped into the crate and bent down, squatting in it before looking up at Jotaro. Jotaro gave a small nod of approval, so Kakyoin rolled onto his side and got comfortable. The crate was plenty big for Kakyoin.

Jotaro secured the top of the crate on, and Kakyoin was surrounded by a darkness. After the footsteps and the sound of a softly closing door faded, Kakyoin was alone.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Before Jotaro left, he made sure the paper with his last name on it was secured to the lid. He now found it easier to help Kakyoin, which he honestly had no problem with. He softly closed the door and returned to the room he had been given to pack up his stuff. There wasn't very much. He was soon done, his hat and trench coat in place and his briefcase in hand.

(I'm typing this story with a Jotaro Keyboard. A freaking keyboard with Jotaro's face on it.) (~hot~)

He knew very well that the delivery service was quick. Kakyoin (kawaii!) Would not be there for long at all.

He left the train and headed home.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro was right. If course he was, when had he been wrong?

He watched out the window if his home after a tearful reunion with Jolyne (his tears not included, of course.).

As soon as the crate came into view from the truck, he was up from his position by the window and was opening the door. He still hadn't gotten used to being apart from Kakyoin, after the three days he spent with Kakyoin literally right by his side. He was definitely... in... love with him. He walked outside and talked to the delivery droids before hoisting the crate carefully onto his shoulder. He pulled open the door and walked into the living room before setting Kakyoin down on the floor. He pulled off of the lid with his last name on it to reveal Kakyoin curled in a ball. He looked uncomfortable and stiff. Jotaro, concerned, pulled Kakyoin up by the arm, which made Kakyoin groan. Jotaro pulled him up and pinned both if his arms to his sides with his hands. Jotaro watched him very carefully, observing Kakyoin for any bruises caused by the droid's unintentional roughness. Kakyoin was blushing again, and Jotaro couldn't help but admit it to himself. He couldn't help himself. Kakyoin had been practically teasing Jotaro with that blush, his cherry- red blush. It was too much for him to not react to Kakyoin. He pulled Kakyoin up by his armpits and pushed a large hand around his waist to secure Kakyoin's body against his. His other hand had crept up onto Kakyoin's shoulder blade and was slowly creeping up to his red hair. Jotaro pushed Kakyoin's head forward, sealing their lips in a tender kiss. Kakyoin went limp in disbelief. The kiss didn't last long before Jotaro's eyes snapped open after he heard the small squeak. He could easily see from his position the little girl, Jolyne, standing in the doorway. He pulled Kakyoin away and set him down. Kakyoin was so surprised he fell.

That was the last thing he had expected. This was the first time in Jotaro's life he didn't know what to do. Should he go after his beloved daughter, Jolyne, or stay to comfort his newfound love, Kakyoin?

He sped down the hallway after Jolyne. He didn't know why he did, but what was done was done. "Jolyne!" Jotaro called. He heard another squeak coming from Jolyne's bedroom, so that's where he went. Jolyne was on her bed, covering her eyes in an attempt to erase what her eight year old eyes had seen. Jotaro walked over to her bed, sitting down softly on the edge. Jolyne peeked up from her hands, and when she saw him, she squeaked and his behind her hands again. Jotaro took hold of Jolyne's wrists and pulled then away from her face. She didn't resist, but her eyes were glued to a spot on the floor. "Daddy?" She asked. "Why were you kissing him like you kissed mommy?" Jotaro paused to come up with a good explanation.

He hesitated a moment before saying,"Because I love him like mommy, and maybe even more."

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin lay on the floor. Why did Jotaro run off as soon as he broke the… The k-kiss? He was surprised and felt violated. His thoughts were a mess, except for those that were attempting to comprehend what had just happened. He pushed himself up until he was sitting. He was even more surprised to find that Jotaro was walking toward him, hand in hand with a young girl. That was all he remembered before the world went black.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin, despite being groggy from just waking up, remembered the prior events well. He was on Jotaro's couch in his living room under a blanket and on a pillow. Jotaro and the little girl were sitting on the floor and leaning back on the couch Kakyoin was resting on, watching TV. Kakyoin didn't want to be anywhere near Jotaro right now, and wouldn't want to be for a while. He quietly crept to the edge of the house to escape into another room, and he would have succeeded, if the couch hadn't creaked. Jotaro quickly turned around in surprise at the sound.

"Kakyoin," he asked. "What are you doing?" There was another creak as Kakyoin released his weight from the bad spot on the couch. He turned around. They looked at each other for a while. Jolyne was turned towards her father and the man her father loved. She was stuck looking between the two.

This time, Kakyoin didn't blush, but cowered under the man's fierce gaze. He was afraid Jotaro would force him into a situation like that again. He was afraid he would fall in love again, and after he had almost forgotten his past life, his parent's hating and disappointment.

He was afraid of this man.

Jotaro seemed to see it all over Kakyoin's face, the fear that kept him from moving closer. He returned to his earlier position on the floor, his eyes still on Kakyoin's averted ones. "I… I'm sorry, Kakyoin." Kakyoin kept his eyes on the floor, his tongue brushing the inside of his lips as he stared at the floor. He was afraid Jotaro would kiss him again, and Kakyoin knew fully well he would be unable to do anything to Jotaro to stop him. Jotaro removed his hat and set it on the coffee table that had been obviously moved to make room for the related pair. One of his large hands, the very ones that had forced Kakyoin into the kiss, swept through his uncombed hair, down the back of his neck, and into his lap landing with a soft thud and a sigh. Jolyne returned to her position to watch the TV. Jotaro, obviously hating the idea, turned around to face the TV and silently stare at the screen. He didn't comprehend what he saw, but rather, was lost in his thoughts. He decided to let Kakyoin do as he pleased. When he did hear Kakyoin leave, he turned to Jolyne to continue their unfinished conversation. "His name is Kakyoin. Noriaki Kakyoin."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakyoin was glad to get away. He was glad Jotaro decided not to go after him, to let him roam.

It was obvious whose rooms were whose, and even the guest room was obviously a guest room. Kakyoin walked down the hallway and went into the guest room, immediately shutting and locking the door behind him. He found a small twin sized bed with a matching green and red striped blanket on it, an old red writing desk with plenty of pencils and paper, and a small white TV settled on a light green, ocean patterned skinny stand in the corner with a small, dark blue cushioned chair positioned in front of it. The room was carpeted and was painted white, and was perfect for a single person. After his observations, he walked over to the writing desk and pulled the cushioned chair over to it. He sat and wrote this on a piece of paper:

 _Jotaro,_

 _If you're going to bring me a meal, set it on the floor and knock three times, and I'll come out and get it. Don't bother trying to wait for me by the door._

- _N.K._

He slipped the paper under the doorway and settled onto the bed, unsure of what he was going to do next. He decided to flip over and turn on the TV until breakfast.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro was in the kitchen, listening to Jolyne hum the theme song from the cartoon they had been watching. He payed close attention to the pancakes on the aluminum skillet, watching to see which ones were ready to flip. He had finished cooking the scrambled eggs a few minutes ago, remembering to add an extra egg for Kakyoin. He had made another pancake for him, too. The thought if Kakyoin made him half smile to himself.

Jolyne smirked and let her dad daydream.

He finished the pancakes and loaded up the three waiting, empty plates, all three different sizes; The large one for himself, the medium one for Kakyoin and the small one for Jolyne. He set Jolyne's plate in front of her and his plate in the spot where he'd be sitting. If he weren't any smarter, it would be his guess that Kakyoin had found himself in the guest room. He walked down the hallway to the guest room and noticed a piece of paper in the floor. He picked it up and read the obviously unpracticed writing. He sighed and set the plate and the paper on the floor, then knocked three times on the door. As he walked away, he heard the door creak open, but as soon as he turned around, the door was closed, and the plate gone.

~{(*×$×*)}~

After a few days, Kakoin was a bit more comfortable with traveling outside the doors, but rarely even glanced at Jotaro. He knew Jotaro watched him more closely, and sometimes stared, because he was worried about him and in more ways than one. Jotaro hadn't attempted to apologize yet, and Kakyoin could understand why. It would just make everything more awkward. He hadn't talked to the little girl, Jolyne, either. He sometimes watched the TV in his claimed room, and other times just ate and slept. One morning, he woke up and carefully opened his door, quietly creeping out of his bedroom. He walked around the bad spots on the floor until he found himself in the doorway of the living room. There, the coffee table was back in its proper place, covered with crumpled, used tissues and a tissue box. He wondered who would make such a mess without cleaning it up. Both inhabitants were clean people, cleaning up any mess they left behind. This was definitely quite the surprise. No one else seemed to be awake, since it was quiet and all if the lights were turned off. He fully entered the living room, only to find a large figure lying, asleep, on the couch.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro hated himself for it, and had definitely used more tissues than needed, but he had been crying. Like, crying _actual_ tears.

That was the first time since he was three that he had cried tears.

He felt stupid for it, but...

He was crying over Kakyoin.

He didn't want to move after he was done crying, so he had stayed on the couch. He was so glad he had taken the week after the trip as a vacation. He couldn't even imagine going to work right now. He would've called in sick for the next three days. He felt sick, too. He didn't realize that someone had walked into the room until he heard the squeak of the old wooden floor. He stayed still, pretending that he was asleep. He lifted one eyelid to see who it was, and his eyes couldn't help but widen when he saw Kakyoin. "K- Kakyoin?" Jotaro asked, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence. Kakyoin's head snapped towards him, and their bodies tensed. "Jotaro… Were y-you crying?" Kakyoin stuttered. Jotaro remained silent in embarrassment, and Kakyoin quickly recognized the silent answer. Kakyoin didn't say anything else.

He walked over and gave him a hug.

Jotaro lay still in shock.

This was probably the last thing he expected.

He carefully wrapped his own arms around Kakyoin, not wanting this fleeting moment to pass so soon. Kakyoin, to his relief, didn't move. He put his arms fully around Kakyoin, and Kakyoin hugged him tighter. He kept his tears inside this time. He might have cried, but he wouldn't cry in front of others. Maybe Kakyoin could be the exception. He sniffed once, and Kakyoin rested his head on Jotaro's chest. "It's okay, Jotaro," Kakyoin whispered. Jotaro stifled a sob as quietly as he could, but it came out fairly noisily. Kakyoin hugged him even tighter.

"It's okay," Kakyoin repeated. Jotaro sniffed again and nodded. A tear slipped through his defenses. Another came, followed by several more. "I- I'm so s- sorry, Kakyoin," he sobbed. Kakyoin only repositioned himself on top of Jotaro, allowing for a better hug. "It's fine, Jotaro. I just wasn't expecting that," Kakyoin whispered. He was silent for a moment. "Jotaro," he started, "Does this mean that…" He paused for a moment in thought. Jotaro was repeating the unfinished question in his head. "Does this mean that.. That you… l- love m- me?" He finished, his voice quivering. Jotaro tensed up. He wasn't quite ready for Kakyoin to have figured it out by now, but what else could he expect? He had forced Kakyoin into a kiss. Was there another cause for kissing your long lost friend?

 _No,_ he thought. _Of course not. The real question is, how will I tell Kakyoin that I love him?_

 _Just say Yes,_ another part of him said. _Besides,_ it continued, _he's still waiting for your reply._ "Y- yes," he said quickly. There was no other way he could think to tell him he loved him other than just saying it outright. "Yes, Kakyoin, I love you."

Kakyoin was tense this time. Unfortunately, there was a ton of time to deal with his thoughts.

 _This was unexpectedly expected,_ he thought to himself. _I can't exactly tell him I love him back, because I don't. And I can't just leave him hanging like that. But…_ He was scared about this thought.

 _Things would get pretty bad for me. On one hand, everything would be awkward, and on the other, I'd be kissing Jotaro again… And there's no telling how many kisses he'll give if I do tell him I love him._

Jotaro was starting to cri more, so Kakyoin ditched his thoughts in place of comforting him.

~{(*×$×*)}~

The only reason Jolyne had woken up that morning was because of the light that filtered rather brightly through the window. She had tried six times to fall back asleep, but nothing worked. So she finally decided to get up. She sat up on her bed, pulling her right arm over her head to stretch, followed by her left. She stood up and stretched once more, then walked into the living room to watch some TV before she ate breakfast. When she walked out… Well, she couldn't very easily say she wasn't expecting the older pair to be together. She observed the two carefully. Her father's arm was hanging off of the couch, with Kakyoin's head resting on it. Her dad's other arm was around Kakyoin's waist, which easily secured the skinny man to her dad. Her father's face was hidden behind cherry- red hair. One of Kakyoin's arms was draped over the arm of her father that secured him there. They looked peaceful, and Kakyoin looked like he was in paradise. She could only imagine what her father's face looked like. She giggled at the sight of the two men in the adorable couple spooning position. She put her hands behind her back and quietly strode towards the sleeping pair, a devilish smile on her face. She poked her dad a few times to make sure he was asleep, then repeated the action with Kakyoin. They were both out cold. She giggled again. Reaching forward, she grabbed her father's arm and placed in on his hip, leaning it back against the couch. Neither of them stirred in the least.

She grabbed Kakyoin's arms and put one on her father's cheek. She paused, then pulled off her father's hat and put Kakyoin's hand in his curly hair. They looked like they were in the middle of something… Naughty.

She giggled evilly, then went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin woke up, very aware of the current situation.

Why one of his hands was in Jotaro's hair and the other on his face was unbeknownst to him.

It was much brighter now than it was before, which meant they had been sleeping together for an hour or two. He didn't mind all that much, he found. The feel of Jotaro's soft, deep breath in his hair was relaxing, and His arm made an oddly comfortable pillow. He gave a sigh and closed his eyes again. Maybe he was falling in love.

But just a little.

He pushed his back into Jotaro a little more and snuggled into his arm, careful and very aware of his face in his hair. He removed his hand, then grabbed Jotaro's hand that was oddly placed on his hip. He placed it back in the position they fell asleep in, then draped the hand that was on Jotaro's cheek over his arm.

He became a little giddy from the mental image of them together on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jotaro woke up, he was surprised to find that Kakyoin was still in his arms. That made his cold heart warm a bit.

Kakyoin hadn't left him.

He inhaled the scent of his hair, then slowly exhaled, and that was when he noticed that Kakyoin was awake. Kakyoin arched his back into Jotaro, then sighed. Jotaro gave a low chuckle and pulled Kakyoin into a backward hug. Kakyoin tried his best to hug back, but there was only so much he could do with his arms stuck at his sides.

He let Kakyoin go and sat up slowly so as not to further disturb him. Kakyoin sat up with him, slow, and they stretched. Jotaro stood up and then turned around, then helped Kakyoin up.

Jotaro turned around and walked into the kitchen and saw Jolyne eating cereal at the table. She covered her mouth and giggled, making her dad watch her carefully. She only bit her lip and turned back to her cereal, a mischievous smile on her face. Jotaro decided to ignore her for now, and turned around to Kakyoin. "Thanks, Kakyoin," he said. "No problem," he replied shyly. Jotaro turned around and faced Jolyne, who was looking at them in confusion. Jotaro inwardly smirked at her. "Don't worry about it, Jolyne." Was all he said.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jolyne was in bed, it was nine o'clock, and Kakyoin hadn't talked to Jotaro for most of the day. He didn't really want to bring up the previous night's event, because he was a bit embarrassed by the thought.

But he inwardly liked to think back to it.

He wished he could be held like that more. He liked the feeling of being loved, of being wanted.

He also liked the idea of being held by someone bigger than himself.

He hadn't felt loved or needed by anyone other than himself for three years, and he only needed himself to survive. His parents knew he would be banished before he did, and so they slowly grew disant; the hugs and the 'I love you's' stopped, and they acted as if he weren't there. The memory brought back pain. Kakyoin stood up from the couch he and Jotaro were on and walked to his room, chewing his bottom lip.

"Kakyoin!" Jotaro called, standing up as well. Kakyoin stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked when he caught up to him.

Kakyoin couldn't meet his eyes, because he knew he was tearing up- he could feel it. "N- nothing," he tried, but the quiver in his voice was obvious. Jotaro gently used a hand to turn Kakyoin's face towards him, and when he saw the welling tears, he brought Kakyoin into a gentle hug. Kakyoin easily hugged him back, and they stood there for a moment. Jotaro suddenly swooped down and scooped Kakyoin's legs into his arms, and Kakyoin tensed up. Jotaro walked into Kakyoin's bedroom and set him down on the bed with care that he had only for tiny children, and now him. He laid down next to Kakyoin on the bed and scooped his small form into his arms, cradling him like he would Jolyne when she had nightmares. "What's wrong, Kakyoin?" He asked in a soft voice. Kakyoin curled his legs in, and closed his eyes to keep from crying. Jotaro pulled him closer. "Tell me, Kakyoin," he said in the same soft tone. "M- my memories… Of my p- parents," he said in a small voice. "Tell me about it," he said again. Kakyoin gave a shaky sigh. "W-well," he began," about a y- year before I was b- banished…" He paused to take a breath. "My parents started acting weird… Weirder. They, uh, stopped giving me hugs, and… They started feeding me less.. But I think that was in preparation for… Yeah." he paused, closing his eyes to unsuccessfully stop the pain. A tear slipped from his eye and halfway down his cheek. Jotaro pulled him closer to his chest, so close Kakyoin could hear his heartbeat. Kakyoin closed his eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart for a minute, then continued," they stopped saying they loved me, and basically isolated me from themselves. I don't know where they are, or if they'd even want me back, but…" He trailed off, letting Jotaro's mind wander. There was silence for a moment before Kakyoin said,"I can't help but think that they might still want me, or that they realized that they were mistaken in letting me go, or something else, something that made them want me again. I still love them, and they don't even know it. And I still don't know if they love me ." He sniffed, cuddling closer to Jotaro, who started to rub his back slowly, putting his chin on Kakyoin's head.

Jotaro nuzzled and kissed Kakyoin's head and face until his red headed companion fell asleep, then went to sleep himself.

~{(*×$×*)}~

TIME JUMP

~{(*×$×*)}~

It was lonely without Jotaro. Jolyne had the rest of the week off and next week from school, because she was on summer break. That was fine, but she, too, was quiet while Jotaro was away. Kakyoin figured it was out of habit, because no one else had stayed long term at their house, he could tell, for a long while, if at all. The house was clean, as always, so he had nothing to do, since Jolyne would rather draw, watch anime and read manga than do anything with him (Which he found mildly offensive).

They were also near complete strangers, only knowing each other's names and their relation to Jotaro. Kakyoin was still curious about what Jolyne thought his relation was to her father. He sighed, then walked into the living room and sat on the couch to see what anime Jolyne was watching. It was that stupid show she liked called Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and from as far as he could tell, all it was about was a bunch of very muscley men fighting each other with breathing magic. Sure enough, he looked over, and there was Jolyne, staring at the screen with a hint of intensity in her eyes. It was a fight scene anyways, so he brushed it off as that. He stood up and walked to his room. As soon as he walked in, his eyes flitted to the clock to check the time. Jotaro had told him he'd be home around 3:30, and it was 3:21. He sighed and collapsed on the bed, remembering suddenly why his clothes felt different. Jotaro had lent him some items from his closet, including a blue shirt and a pair of black pants with a striped belt, both of which bieng several sizes too large for him. He sighed again, and checked the clock. It was 2:23. Kakyoin ran a hand through his messy hair, which wasn't as messed up as it was this morning. Actually, the only reason it was messed up at all was because of Jotaro. Kakyoin never knew Jotaro moved so much in his sleep. Maybe he was having bad dreams. He bit his lower lip. _I should have asked him why, or at least if it was normal. I'll ask him tonight._ Every night after he told Jotaro about his parents, he had slept with him. Not in that way, just innocently sleeping next to each other, cuddling and such. He didn't know why, but he couldn't fall asleep without Jotaro. Well, he had a pretty good idea of why that was, but he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it to himself. He knew he shouldn't be ashamed, and he didn't want to be, but he was. What else could he do? How was he supposed to feel? He had only felt love for women, and in this almost relationship with Jotaro, he was fairly certain he was the girl. Well, at least the feminine figure. He wouldn't dare imagine Jotaro as the female, and couldn't anyways.

He let loose yet another sigh, looking over at the clock. 3:26.

He pulled himself up and walked to the front door, not surprised to see that Jolyne was already waiting for her father there. When Jotaro walked in, he was pulled in by two sets of arms, one small and one larger, and though he easily could've resisted both, he didn't, but instead pretended he couldn't help but be pulled in by them. When he got inside, he shut the door and was tackled with hugs from two people. Jolyne was the same as almost always, but Kakyoin felt different. (Hint hint: I wonder how he knows) He didn't feel nearly as skinny as he did when he first came to his house. He hugged both of them back, giving them both kisses on top of the head, Jolyne first. He set them both down. "Welcome home, daddy!" Jolyne shouted. Jotaro smirked at her, the best smile he could give, then hugged Kakyoin again. He set his briefcase down on the table by the door, then patted Jolyne on the head. She beamed up at him. He saw that the clothes he lent to Kakyoin were way too big… Still. Oh well. There wasn't much he could do about that. He took off the trench coat and hat he wore and placed them on the table on top of the briefcase, smoothing out his shirt. By the time he turned around, Jolyne had disappeared back into the living room to do whatever she was previously doing, probably watching her anime, and Kakyoin was standing there, peering up at him. "How was work?", he asked.

"Fine," Jotaro replied.

"How was the train ride home?"

"Boring."

"At least you're honest. Anyways, today I did nothing too extravagant. Well, I did cook some eggs this morning… But, uh, they were just a little burnt."

"I hope you didn't try to feed my child."

"Well, lucky for you, she refused to eat them."

Jotaro attempted a smile and ruffled Kakyoin's mess of hair. "Well, good. Because if she did eat them, I'm sure she'd be having some stomach problems. How long has it been since you last cooked?" Jotaro asked. There was a pause. "Not since… well, probably since I was thirteen. But the stove hasn't changed."

"It's really that old? Maybe I should get a new one."

"Aw, come on, I just relearned how to use it!"

"That gives me more of a reason to replace it."

"Why? To make me miserable?"

"Is there another thing I'm supposed to do?"

Kakyoin sighed. "I guess not." Jotaro smirked and wrapped a hand around Kakyoin's shoulders and led him into the living room. "My turn, Jolyne," Jotaro said.

"Aw, but dad," she whined, "it's in the middle of a fight scene."

"Fine. But when it's over, it's my turn."

Jolyne stuck her tongue out at him and folded her arms across her chest, but returned to her anime.

~{(*×$×*)}~

At 5:17 p.m., there was a knock on the door. Kakyoin had left the city before they started using droids, but Jotaro had stayed for his entire life, and knew the difference between a human hand and an artificial hand knocking on the door. This hand was artificial.

"Kakyoin, go hide in your room. Jolyne… Just stay here and watch your show." Jotaro said calmly. They both complied, Jolyne more happily. Kakyoin was worried as he slipped under the mattress. Jotaro stood up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it. "Yes?," he asked. The android's fan whirred for a moment to process his question. "I bring a message from Lord Dio." There was another pause and whir of it's fan before it continued, "He has requested that you and your professor come with us to the Seclusion. We are searching for someone." It paused, waiting for any questions. Jotaro decided to wait until it finished. "We are searching for a nineteen year old man by the name of Noriaki Kakyoin. He is being given a second chance." Another pause. Jotaro kept his surprise well hidden, which was easy for him, especially after so many years of practice. "Do you accept or decline this offer?," the droid questioned at last. Jotaro didn't even have to think. "I accept. When and where are we meeting?"

Another whir. "A group of five people will be meeting at the train station tomorrow at seven thirty in the morning. You can come earlier if you want to prepare your assigned room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Kujo, and have a nice day."

He didn't reply, he didn't have to. He didn't feel like saying anything, either.

He shut the door, turned around and leaned against it. Could anyone have expected this? _How am I supposed to handle this? I could sneak him back onto this train. That could work, but how would I do it?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Jolyne. "What did they want, daddy?" She asked. He replied: "They want me to find Kakyoin."

"But… isn't he under the bed in his room?"

"Yes, but I have to pretend that I never brought him here, and I have to look for him..never mind, Jolyne."

She gave him a look of confusion, then turned around to go back to her anime. Jotaro gave a small sigh, and prepared to tell Kakyoin about his recent discovery.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin was silent. His hands were pressed over his eyes; he didn't want to make Jotaro worry. He slowly removed his hands; his eyes traveled to Jotaro's shoes and the cuffs of his pants. Jotaro stood, silent, but was very aware of any movement Kakyoin made. Kakyoin breathed out slowly. Why had Dio changed his mind about something like this? This hadn't happened for at least twenty years- what made him so special?

He sat upright, and Jotaro sat next to him on the bed. I'll wake you up at 6:30 tomorrow to get ready, and we'll leave at 6:50. Okay?"

"Okay," Kakyoin replied softly.

"Alright. I'm going to go and start dinner."

"I might help you in a little bit, if you let me."

"No, you'll probably poison us."

"Who said?"

"I did. So did your cooking."

"Aw. Well, you do have a good point, so I'll just have to stand by."

Jotaro reached up and pulled at the long curl of Kakyoin's hair.

"Yeah, you'll just have to watch."

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin woke up when the alarm went off, at 6:30 in the morning; just like Jotaro had told him. He felt more tired than he should have been, even for just waking up. His nose was stuffy, and his stomach hurt. He could feel Jotaro's face in the crook of his neck, his body keeping Kakyoin warm enough to not need a blanket. Kakyoin sighed and pushed a hand through Jotaro's hair, which made him wake up.

"Come on, sleepy head," Kakyoin said, "we have to get up."

Jotaro sat up and stretched, then reached over and turned off the alarm. Standing up, he pulled Kakyoin up and gave him a hug. Of course, Kakyoin hugged back. His love for Jotaro was much stronger than it had been before. He was also pretty sure that Jotaro didn't mind that so much. He got to safely sleep with him, and Kakyoin figured that it was at least part one of his dream come true.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sneeze. He covered it in time, luckily. "Sorry, Jotaro," Kakyoin apologized sincerely. "It's okay," he said, turning around to face the dresser. He paused halfway, then turned around and put the back if his hand to Kakyoin's forehead.

"Kakyoin, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale," Jotaro said, eyeing him. "Well.. My nose is a little stuffy, and my stomach is hurting a little bit… But it's not anything to worry about, so come on, let's get ready," Kakyoin said nervously. They stood in silence for a moment while Jotaro watched him. He sighed, then turned back around to the dresser.

~{(*×$×*)}~

They left the house a little early because they would've otherwise ran into security. Kakyoin was dressed back in his dirty outfit, but it was mostly hidden by one of Jotaro's large trench coats. He had also combed his hair back so that he couldn't be easily recognized. Jotaro walked next to him, a briefcase in hand. He was wearing his black pants, blue shirt, and his regular trench coat and hat. (Jotaro loves his hats- but not as much as Kakyoin 3)

They walked for about five minutes to the train station where the reserved train had been waiting. It would still be waiting for a few more hours. The security droids weren't there yet; they were supposed to come at 6:55. Jotaro climbed up the high stairs to get onto the train, then turned around and pulled Kakyoin up. When they both were on the train, Jotaro found a clipboard. The paper attached to it listed the rooms of the people who were coming on the little adventure. Once he found his name, Kujo, Jotaro, and his room number, J2BA, he put the clipboard back and grabbed Kakyoin's hand. He pulled Kakyoin through the train kars until he got to his room. When he did get to the room, he let Kakyoin go, the turned around and shut the door. He didn't worry about locking it, he already knew no one would walk in without walking first. "Kakyoin," he said, "hide under the bed."

Kakyoin did as he was told. Jotaro opened the suitcase and pulled out a small pillow, then tossed it under the bed. Both Jotaro and Kakyoin already knew he was going to be under the bed for a while, so Kakyoin got comfortable. Maybe Jotaro would let him come out to snuggle for a little bit.

He blushed at the thought, but he truly did want to cuddle. He always felt safer with Jotaro.

"Hey, Jotaro?" Kakyoin asked.

"What?"

"What time is it, and when is the train leaving?"

"It's 6:57 right now, and the train is scheduled to leave at 7:30."

"So… Do you think maybe…"

"What?"

"I could come out for a little bit?"

Jotaro paused to consider his question.

"Yeah, that'd be alright."

Kakyoin gave himself a small victory smile and climbed out from under the bed. Jotaro had reclined against the pillow on the bed, his hands behind his head and his leg rested on top of his knee. His eyes were closed and mostly hidden underneath his dark blue hat that seemingly blended in with his hair.

Jotaro opened his eyes when Kakyoin began to climb on the bed, then removed his hands and pulled Kakyoin on top of himself. Kakyoin gave him a hug, then slid over to Jotaro's other side and cuddled up with him. Jotaro pushed his arm under Kakyoin's head, and Kakyoin turned his body towards Jotaro's. Jotaro leaned over and kissed the top of Kakyoin's head. Kakyoin stayed still for a moment, then in an act of almost rebellion, he leaned up and kissed Jotaro on the cheek. Though he didn't show it, Kakyoin knew that Jotaro was shocked. He could tell by now.

Jotaro gave a low chuckle and kissed Kakyoin again, this time on the cheek, a little closer to his mouth then Kakyoin had kissed before on him. Kakyoin caught on quickly, and sat up, pulling Jotaro up too, and made a little trail of kisses from Jotaro's check, then down his jawbone and onto his chin. He didn't know what he was doing to Jotaro. Part of Jotaro was utterly shocked, another was going crazy because of Kakyoin, and the last bit was having trouble keeping the stoic, well-known Jotaro on the outside. Kakyoin gave him a mischievous smile and leaned forward a little bit, waiting for him to take his turn in their little game. Jotaro pulled down the brim of his hat over his face, trying to get himself together. "Hurry up," Kakyoin said, "or I'll take your turn." Jotaro didn't move for another thirty seconds, so Kakyoin leaned forward slowly.

Jotaro, again, couldn't help himself, and rushed forward into the kiss, which Kakyoin didn't even attempt to pull away from (in fact, he didn't even think about it, he was too busy thinking about how much better this kiss was than the last one). Jotaro's hand started to creep up Kakyoin's back, and Kakyoin's hand slid up to Jotaro's hat to remove it. Kakyoin wrapped his legs around Jotaro's waist. His hands were in his hair and on his neck, caressing where Jotaro's birthmark was. One of Jotaro's hands was in Kakyoin's hair and the other massaging the smoll of his back.

After a while they broke the kiss, both needing air, and collapsed back onto the bed, holding each other in their arms. Kakyoin smiled and laughed. "That was awesome," he said, a smile on his face. "We should do that more often."

~{(*×$×*)}~

Phew! Chapter 5! Still have a few more to go, even though my earlier prediction was off... not by just a little. Oh well, at least you get to read more, right? This is also the longest chapter yet; totaling in at 3,617 words! (Not including the Author's note)

So ye, I'm a little proud of myself... Can you blame? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Dio sat on his throne, reading a book with one hand. He sneered at himself- he was the only one allowed to do that- and rolled his eyes. The old habit of his irritated him- whenever he did it, it reminded himself of his father, or at least the days he spent with him, the worthless bastard. How long had it been since he died? Five hundred years or so? He didn't particularly care about his father anyways, he drove his mother to death and was constantly drunk. He closed the book and got up, he figured he might as well see where his mangaka was in drawing the anime about him, Dio. He didn't care how that piece of sh** mangaka was doing. (Wry anyone would name absolute trash was beyond him. And he was an almost six hundred year old vampire.) He walked down one of the hallways in his ridiculously huge house, which he had completely memorized over the 136 years he had lived in it. Once he got to the mangaka's room he knocked, then the door slammed itself open. (Not really, Dio opened it with his magic powers, he just liked to make any entrance dramatic. Especially in front of his wimpy mangaka.) He stepped into the room, his yellow jester styled shoes making hardly any noise as he walked in.

"Dio-sama!" His mangaka yelled in surprise. "Shut it, mangaka. I'm only here to see how my anime is going." Dio said in a rude, commanding voice.

His mangaka nodded in understanding, then adjusted the undershirt he was wearing, barely visible because it was covered by a loose crop top. "And mangaka?" Dio asked. "Y-yes, Lord Dio?" He stuttered out.

"Take off that stupid crown. Everyone knows that only I, Dio, can be king. Unless, of course, you wish to battle me for the title of ruler?"

"N-no, of course not, I'll take it off right away."

Rohan pulled off the green zigzag patterned crown and set it on his writing desk.

"Rowan, how is my anime going?"

"It's Rohan. But, uh, your anime is coming along well. I'm almost finished with this episode."

Dio sighed, then gave Rohan a glare that could kill. "Hurry up and finish, or I will get angry. And believe me, you don't want to cross me."

He walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him without him even having to touch it.

 _Geez,_ Rohan thought.

 _What an ass. Making me have to pretend to be scared of him. He doesn't even realize I don't care._

He sighed and returned the headpiece to his head, then turned towards the mirror to fix his hair. Once it was fixed, he sat on the couch, draping one arm over his head and the other over his stomach. Closing his eyes, he began to think back on life. Realizing what a mistake that was, he quickly stopped himself. His childhood, his life, was a mistake. He didn't need his parents or Dio to tell him that. Maybe he should just hurry up and finish the anime so Dio would leave him alone.

He sighed again to himself. It was pointless. Dio wanted eight seasons of this anime, and he was only almost done with the third season. There was also no way he could rid the world of himself. Dio wouldn't let him, anyways. He was the only one who was as scarred as he was. Dio had scarred him as a child on purpose. "The crazier, the better story line there is," Dio would always tell him.

"I'm not crazy," Rohan said to himself. It was hopeless, though. There was no saving him now.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin had enjoyed the kiss, maybe more than he should've. Jotaro could say the same for himself. He could feel himself genuinely smile. That was the first time in so many years that he had _actually_ smiled. He was glad it was for Kakyoin, and not someone else. He rubbed a sleeping Kakyoin's back, and Kakyoin only snuggled deeper into him. He lifted his watch up to his face to check the time. "Aw, shit," he cursed. _7:26._

He shook Kakyoin gently until he woke up. "Kakyoin," he said, "you need to hide- now."

Kakyoin's eyes widened a bit as he realized the situation. "Time?" He asked. Jotaro checked his watch again. "7:27, so hurry up and go already," he commanded. Kakyoin got up and slid under the bed. Jotaro climbed back on and reclined for the few minutes before there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

The door slid open and a droid rolled in. It stopped by the bed and paused while a camera rose from one of it's 'fingers'. There was a blue light and a signal before a female monotone voice announced, "Kujo, Jotaro recognized. Continue on."

"Thank you, sir, and have a nice day," the droid said to Jotaro. He stayed silent until the droid left.

"Don't come out until I tell you to, Kakyoin," Jotaro whispered loud enough for Kakyoin to hear.

Jotaro pulled himself off of the bed and left the room to meet the others.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro got back as soon as the train started to leave, at 8:01. "Alright Kakyoin, you can come out now."

Kakyoin slid out from under the bed, then stood up and stretched.

Jotaro walked behind him and hugged him. Kakyoin reached back and hugged Jotaro's head to his shoulder. Jotaro gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"You can come snuggle up with me for thirty minutes, if you want," Jotaro said.

Kakyoin gave him a flirty wink over his shoulder.

"Do you have to ask if I _want_ to?"

Jotaro gave him a half smile. Kakyoin turned around and kissed the tip of his nose, then wrapped his arms around Jotaro's neck. Jotaro gave a low chuckle and put his hands on Kakyoin's hips. Kakyoin, being almost six inches shorter than Jotaro, had to stand up on his tippy toes to kiss Jotaro on the lips. Kakyoin smiled into the kiss.

Jotaro gave another low chuckle. _Kakyoin's getting more daring now than last time. Even more so than even just a month ago._

They stood like that for a few more moments before they broke the kiss, Jotaro hugging Kakyoin. Jotaro picked Kakyoin up and walked over to the bed, sitting down before laying back on it. Kakyoin climbed on top of him and hugged him. Kakyoin sniffled, his nose a little runny. Jotaro started rubbing his back slowly, and Kakyoin started getting increasingly more tired. Jotaro could tell he was starting to fall asleep, so he pulled Kakyoin off of his chest and put Kakyoin next to him. Kakyoin snuggled into Jotaro, almost immediately falling asleep.

Soon after, Jotaro made sure Kakyoin was asleep by shaking him a little.

He barely stirred.

Jotaro put the back of his hand against Kakyoin's forehead. It was hot.

Jotaro tested Kakyoin's neck, stomach, and back, and they were all hot.

A sudden realization dawned on him.

 _Shit,_ he thought frantically.

 _He's sick… The disease... What do I do? I can't do anything for now._

 _Maybe…_

 _When we 'find' him, the rest of the 'team' will notice he's sick and leave as soon as he gets back. If not…_ Jotaro watched Kakyoin closely.

 _If not, Kakyoin could die._

~{(*×$×*)}~

Jotaro woke Kakyoin up by shaking his shoulder. Honestly, Kakyoin felt like crap. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, his nose was stuffed up and runny, and he wanted dearly to fall back asleep so all the pain would go away.

"Kakyoin," Jotaro softly called.

Kakyoin groaned, but sat up anyways. He was definitely sick with something. He coughed a couple times to clear his throat, then blinked a few times to rid his eyes of the heaviness sleep had placed upon them.

Jotaro silently looked on. It was way more obvious now that he was sick. He hated admitting it, but…

His symptoms.

They were symptoms of Klaryosis.

That was what scared him most. How could he let Kakyoin die, when he was right here, right in front of him?

Another thought crossed his mind.

 _I'm watching him die,_ he realized.

Kakyoin sneezed. "Sorry," he said, rubbing at his nose. "I feel a little sick, is all."

"No, it's fine," Jotaro assured him. "If you feel sick, I would let you sleep, but we've arrived at our destination."

~{(*×$×*)}~

Sneaking Kakyoin out of the train was the easy part.

Letting him go was the harder part.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Kakyoin crept around in the mounds of junk and litter that was piled around several feet high almost everywhere. There were still some parts of the earth that were visible. He knelt down and eyed his surroundings carefully, trying to pull back the map of his old home. He sneezed again. _There's no way I'm_ not _sick,_ he thought to himself. He gave up trying to remember the many different routes of his current location and just started to run. He had to get away from the train, or the other people might suspect… Something. He wasn't completely sure, Jotaro had just told him to run away, and to avoid the other Secluded. "Noriaki Kakyoin," a voice announced. "If you are nearby, we would like to inform you that you are being given a second chance." Kakyoin ducked behind one of many piles. He scrounged some dirt off the ground and rubbed it in his face, then rubbed some more in his previously clean hair. He ruffled his trademark curl of hair, then rubbed some extra dirt on his already dirty school uniform. He stood up slowly from his hiding place and saw a man with an odd hair style, broken heart earrings, a weird style of shirt, baggy pants, and black boots. "Ew, it stinks here! Why did I ever agree to help find Kakyoin?" a French accent questioned itself.

"Probably because you would enjoy the bragging rights of finding me first."

Polnareff swung around and stared at Kakyoin in shock.

"Hey! What do you know? I found him first!"

Kakyoin half-smirked at Polnareff as he swung around and waved his arms to the rest of the search party,"You guys! I found him already!"

Kakyoin swayed lightly as he saw Mr. Joestar and Abdul come into view. "Kakyoin!" They yelled happily. Kakyoin smiled back, but suddenly lost his balance and fell forward, landing on his hands and knees. He stared at the ground, then felt himself being lifted from the ground by the armpits and his arms placed around two different people's shoulders. Muffled voices- voices that seemed familiar and close, yet distant at the same time- there were several. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each slow blink.

His world slowed down. Colors in front of his eyes swirled. He couldn't focus on anything. At first, the black was barely touching the edges of his vision, but it was now overwhelming, leaving just a little spot of white, right in the middle of his vision.

He blacked out.

Jotaro couldn't stand himself for being so restless. Then again, he couldn't exactly help it. They had said they found Kakyoin awake and smiling, Polnareff even saying he was still making his usual sarcastic comments, but when they brought him back, he was a ghostly pale and unconscious. As of now, they were sending a doctor over to verify his condition. He was tucked into a bed in an extra train car. According to Professor Speedwagon, Kakyoin had pneumonia and would recover quickly with accurate treatment.

Accurate treatment.

The problem with that was, they didn't know Kakyoin actually had Klaryosis, not pneumonia.

The worst part?

They were staying an extra day to make sure Kakyoin got enough rest.

Tomorrow, Kakyoin would be in the third stage, the stage where the vaccine would no longer work.

~{(*×$×*)}~

Hehehe! Cliffhanger! ):D i'm evil...


End file.
